


Anything For You

by DarthSayahSwag



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Plot lmao whut?, it's smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSayahSwag/pseuds/DarthSayahSwag
Summary: I promised a one-shot Supercorp smut, here it is.





	Anything For You

The first time Lena showed her commanding side in the bedroom, Kara was mildly surprised but immensely turned on.

They had a nice dinner, Lena inviting Kara into her apartment for a post-date makeout session. Kara was sitting on the couch, Lena in her lap. Lena’s dress bunched up around her waist, Kara doing her best to keep her hands from wandering too far into territory they had yet to breach.

That is, until, Lena reached down, gripping Kara’s wrist where her hand rested on her thigh. She leaned back, green eyes darkened by blown pupils, hair mussed by Kara as she dragged fingers through the dark tresses.

Lena slid Kara’s hand further up her inner thigh until it met wetted underwear. Kara’s eyes widened, as Lena pressed her fingers against her, making Kara cup her through the material.

“Kara.” Lena held Kara’s eyes then. Kara could feel her own heart thundering in her chest. Was this really happening?

“I need you to fuck me, right now.” Lena demanded as she held Kara’s gaze.

They’d been dating for three months. Three months that were chock full of interruptions, heavy makeout sessions, and wonderful dates, but they hadn’t quite gotten this far yet.

Kara wasn’t sure what came over her, but she knew in that instant that she would do whatever Lena told her after that single demand, at least in the bedroom.

She seized Lena’s mouth in a hard kiss, her hands gripping Lena’s underwear, tearing the fabric with ease. Lena gasped into her mouth, grinding her hips above her. The slickness made Kara’s own panties wet. She rubbed her thighs together, as she ran fingers experimentally through the wetness being offered to her.

Lena reached down to pull the top of her dress down over her breasts. Kara followed the grip of Lena’s hands in her hair and kissed her way down until her lips encircled a nipple. Lena continued to grind into Kara’s hand as Kara rubbed at her clit, dragging wetness from Lena’s opening back up every so often as she encircled the little nub.

Lena was leaning over her shoulder, panting and gasping into her ear, the sounds she was making sent tingles down the back of Kara’s neck. It was a sensory assault that left her gasping into the chest that heaved into her mouth.

“Kara.” Lena whined. The sound sent shocks racing over Kara’s skin. “Please, fuck me.”

Then Lena bit her earlobe. Kara’s slickened fingers slid into Lena. Kara reveled in the groan that was released above her as Lena’s back arched. She pumped her fingers back and forth, licking and sucking at the chest left open for her to taste.

Fingers scratched at her scalp, Lena was panting, chest heaving, back arching as Kara pumped, rubbing at slick walls. She could feel Lena’s thighs tightening around her own, Lena wasn’t even bothering to hold in her moans and cries, she didn’t have neighbors this high up.

Kara’s thumb flicked over Lena’s clit, Kara focused on bringing Lena over the edge, the assault on her senses was bordering on overload.

With a final cry from Lena, Kara felt Lena tighten around her fingers. Lena arched taut as a bow as Kara watched her in awe. She slowed herself, following the rhythm of Lena’s hips until Lena came to a stop.

Slowly, Kara removed her fingers. Lena breathed heavily, leaning forward until their foreheads touched.

Kara felt like a mess, she was wet and she knew she had just witnessed one of the most beautiful sights she would probably see in her life. It dawned on her that this would only be the first time and Kara felt herself getting wetter.

Lena reached down and plucked Kara’s hand from where it rested between them, drawing it up until she kissed the digits that were once inside of her. Kara shifted. She needed Lena in return.

Lena gave her a sly, dirty smile. It made Kara feel like prey and Lena was the predator.

Lena leaned down, pressing lips to the juncture where Kara’s jaw met her ear, nipping and sucking. Kara shivered, thighs rubbing together involuntarily.

Lena pulled away.

“You okay?” Lena watched her with curious concern, fingers playing with her hair.

Kara nodded.

“I just, I-,” Kara hesitated. “I don’t know how to ask for what I need.”

A smile quirked Lena’s lips.

“It’s okay.” She pushed herself off of Kara’s lap, stumbling a little on wobbly legs as she smoothed down her dress. Lena held up the tattered remains of her underwear, giving Kara an impressed smirk.

“If I ever ask, could you do the same to whatever I’m wearing?” Lena asked Kara as she watched her from her seat on the couch.

Kara’s eyes widened.

“Yes.”

Lena’s grin widened. She reached down for Kara’s hand, pulling her up.

“We’ll save that for another night.” She told her. “Let’s take this to the bedroom, and take care of you.”

Kara smiled at that, Lena was good at taking care of her. She was eager to see what that meant in this next step of their relationship.

With that, Lena led her to her room.

 

The next morning, Kara made pancakes. If there was anything Kara was good at making, it was breakfast.

Lena stepped into the kitchen moaning as she smelled the coffee Kara made.

“I love when you make coffee.” She stepped up behind Kara, slipping her arms around Kara’s waist. Kara smiled at the feeling of have her wrapped around her.

“I love making you coffee.” Kara told her, leaning back into the embrace.

She finished making pancakes, dishing them out on plates, leaving herself an obviously much larger stack. She placed fruit on Lena’s pancakes, knowing how much she enjoyed it.

Lena sat beside her at her breakfast bar. Every so often, Lena would reach out, wiping crumbs from Kara’s lips with a napkin, shooting her small smiles.

“It’s the weekend.” Lena whispered to Kara.

Kara nodded.

“Pending any disasters that people need saving from, I’m free.” Kara leaned over and took Lena’s lips with her own.

“Spend it lying in bed with me?” Lena asked. Kara smiled.

“Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are a writer's crack


End file.
